


Dulce

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico + bombones + Percy: el fin de la salud mental de este último.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulce

** Dulce **

 

Es pleno invierno, pero Percy está seguro que la temperatura está rozando los 40 grados centígrados. O, al menos, la temperatura de su cuerpo es esa.

 

 _Tiene quince años, Percy, quince_ , le recuerda una vocecita en su cabeza, muy parecida a la de Annabeth.

 

Y tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para recordarse que si, Nico tiene solo quince años. _Casi un niño, Percy_.

 

— Maldición, Annabeth, ¿no puedes dejarme nunca en  paz? — murmura el hijo de Poseidón

 

— ¿Dijiste algo?

 

— No, nada, sigue comiendo.

 

— ¿Seguro de que no quieres uno? — Nico le acerca uno de los bombones de chocolate a los labios y Percy tiene que recordarse que _quince años, casi un niño_ , porque sino…

 

— Seguro, seguro. Mamá te los dejó para ti por tu cumpleaños, sabe que son tus favoritos. — ama a su madre, pero esta tortura psicológica está logrando que le empiece a tener un gran rencor. Primero invitar al hijo de Hades a vivir con ellos y ahora… esto.

 

Nico se encoje de hombros y se come otro bombón. No, no, no se lo _come_. Lo disfruta, lo degusta, lo saborea, lo lame, se deleita con él. Mierda, Nico ama esos jodidos bombones.

 

Primero toma con cuidado uno de los dulces de la cajita. Luego lo mira, como anticipándose a la delicia que está por saborear. Después, con cuidado, lo coloca entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo despacito, para ver cuál es el relleno.

 

A continuación, con dos dedos, lo empuja hacia dentro de su boca, donde comienza a masticarlo lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, una expresión de infinito placer en su rostro. Luego de tragarlo (y Percy está seguro que puede ver como el bombón desciende lentamente por la garganta del chico) lame uno por uno los dedos embadurnados de chocolate derretido, con la cara pintada de puro éxtasis.

 

Joder, Nico le hace una mamada a esos bombones.

 

— ¿Están ricos? — pregunta, con un hilo de voz.

 

Nico lo mira, una sonrisa gamberra instalada en sus labios y en sus ojos. Pasa lentamente su lengua por sus labios, limpiando el chocolate que los mancha.

 

— Delicioso, ¿seguro que no quieres?

 

Percy traga en seco, la sangre no está concentrada en su cerebro este momento, precisamente, y no puede pensar con mucha claridad.

 

— N-no, en serio. Además, te queda solo uno. — el brillo en los ojos de Nico no auguran nada bueno. Al menos, nada bueno para su salud mental.

 

— Podemos compartirlo. — la voz del chico es casi un susurro, mientras se acerca a él en el sillón, metiéndose parte del bombón entre sus labios, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Percy, el cual no puede reprimir un fuerte jadeo.

 

— Uh, claro. — la risa de Nico resuena en su boca, mientras el bombón se derrite entre sus lenguas.

 

 _Quince años, Percy, tú tienes diecinueve, ¿no te da vergüenza?_ La voz de su mejor amiga hace eco en su cabeza, pero Percy decide ignorarla.

 

Los labios de Nico, junto con el bombón de chocolate, son la cosa más dulce que ha probado en la vida.

 

Además, el jodido mocoso lo estaba haciendo adrede.

 

FIN


End file.
